Telecommunications equipment typically includes large numbers of cables connected to equipment panels or modules mounted in chassis systems. In order to make the most efficient use of available space, equipment panels have increasingly become more densely populated with connectors for securing cables thereto, and cable connector modules have become increasingly smaller to fit more connector locations within one chassis.
One factor which limits the density of connectors in telecommunication equipment is the outside dimension of mating connectors on the ends of the cables which must be connected to the connectors in equipment panels or modules. If the connectors in the panel or module are spaced too closely together, it becomes difficult to fit the mating connectors side-by-side over the panel connectors. To avoid this problem, prior systems have employed staggered connector panels or have designed two different connector modules with different arrangements of the connectors so that when the two different modules are placed next to each other in an alternating arrangement, a staggered pattern of connectors is achieved. This method, however, requires the manufacturer to make two different modules, and requires the user to purchase two different modules. There is a need for a simple, efficient means to densely populate connector panels or modules with connectors, yet still allow sufficient space for accessing the connector during cable installation and for receiving densely spaced mating connectors.